


Ever After Pokemon Go

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: One-Shot challenge [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One-Shot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: In the Ever After world, the Pokemon are drawn to the largest sources of fairy magic around. Which Sparrow figures out is Faybelle. SparrowxFaybelle one-shot.





	Ever After Pokemon Go

It is no surprise that once Pokemon Go reached Ever After High, the students were all over it. Even some of the teachers canceled classes or went around with there students to catch them all. But for some reason, one that no one got, was the top trainers were the general villainy kids. Some how they got all the rare Pokemon and were levels ahead of everyone else. None of them know how this was happening but they weren't go to ask it to stop anytime soon.

The only person to realize how was Sparrow Hood. Now Sparrow Hood is the Pokemon nerd out of the class. He collects the cards, plays the games, watches the anime, reads the manga, and he may or may not have a Pokemon stuffy collection. 

Sparrow Hood realized that the Pokemon were somehow attracted to the most magical places in Book End. And the most magical people. He figured this out after one week when he kept catching his Pokemon on Faybelle. Like she was a pokestop.

He decide to hunt Pokemon on his own one day and he finally caught JigglePuff when he made it to where Faybelle was eating her lunch. He was on his way to Mus-ic class when he passed Faybelle be her locker and saw his first MagMar. He caught a Dratini when he toke a break from Bookball and went to where Faybelle was practicing her cheer hexing.

It was after practice that day that he decided to confront Faybelle about it. 

“Hey Fay,” He said jogging up to her.

“Don't call me Fay, Sparrow,” the venom in her voice left no doubt in his mind that she meant it or he could say good-bye to his guitar.

“Guess what I caught today,” He said, as if he was a child coming back from Christmas break and was telling his friends about his new toy.

“What,” Faybelle said, trying to come off like she didn't care but he knew that if he had caught something he didn't have than she would make him trace every single step he had done until he was back to where he caught it.

“A Dratini,” he said.

She rolled her eyes, “Seriously Sparrow I have like 5 of those already.”

“Ya isn't that interesting.”

“How do you mean.”

“I always catch my most powerful and rarest Pokemon around you and you already have them.”

Faybelle paused for a moment, “What are you getting at Sparrow.”

“You attract Pokemon, don't you,” Sparrow wished he had a camera for the look on Faybelle's face.

Faybelle stopped in the middle and grabbed Sparrow's arm and dragged him into the nearest janitor closest and slammed the door behind them.

“Wow Faybelle, are you making a move on me,” He said as a smirk came on to his face.

Faybelle squirmed a little, seeing where Sparrow was coming from on how that must look to anyone who was in the hallway. She toke a breathe before saying, “How,out of all the people in this school, did you figure it out.”

“Luck is always on my side Thorn,” he said, leaning back and forth on his feet.

“Don't tell anyone Hood,” Faybelle said.

“Why would I give away the reason I'm almost at level 30,” He said, knowing that was not the answer that she wanted to hear.

“Sparrow,” she said, using her 'You don't do what I say, I will make you wish you were Courtely Jester after the Queen of Hearts birthday party' voice.

“Ok. Now I have a band to rock with,” And with that he left the closet.

************************   
Over the next few weeks, Sparrow and Faybelle have become some what closer. It's normal know for Bunny to find Sparrow with Faybelle in her and Faybelle's dorm room, it's normal to see the two at Hocus Latte, and it's normal to see them walking to class together.

But the General Villian class know things were up. While everyone thought the two had somehow become friends, Maddie's theory was because they new secretly the green team leaders in Pokemon Go, and were just teaming up to hunt Pokemon together, though there is no green team and of course that's not what GV thought. They thought instead of hunting Pokemon they were hunting each other.

“I mean it doesn't make sense, Faybelle hates Sparrow's guts also as much as she hates you and Apple,” Duchess said to Raven as she paced the dungeon, “No offense.”

“None taken,” Raven said, “Do you really think Faybelle and Sparrow like each other?”.

“Yes,” all the others girls said together in unison.

“It kind of make sense because they look good together, seriously after Hunter they probably wear the most green in this school,” Ginger said.

“And they're both really hoy headed,” Lizzie said and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

“So when do you think they'll tell us they like each other,” Raven asked.

Ginger shrugged her shoulders as Lizzie replied while looking at Duchess, “They'll probaly tell you first because they both seem to be the closest to you.”

Duchess shrugged and looked down at her phone and back up to the girls with widen eyes, “There is a Pikachu near by and I only need one more so I can evolve mine.”

The girls were quick to leave the classroom but if only they know what else they were going to find.

*********************** 

Sparrow was hands down the most distracted played on the bookball team but today it seemed worse. Coach had called him out 5 times already and it was getting annoying for the rest of the team. 

But Sparrow couldn't help himself. His eyes kept looking over to Faybelle with the rest cheerhexing team. The way her ponytail bopped up and down, the slight sweat running down the side of her face making her glow, the way her shirt pulled up the slightest bit when she put her hands up. It was driving him crazy.

Maybe he had lost a little interest in Pokemon Go and gotten a little more interest in Faybelle. 

“SPARROW,” ok coach might be getting a little mad, this was the highest Sparrow or any of the other bookball members, so loud that the cheerhexing team looked over to see what was going on, “Get your head out of the clouds or you'll be benched for the next game.”

Sparrow mumbled a 'yes coach' before going back to, or trying to, get back in with the others. But before he could do so, he looked over at Faybelle one more time but this time he found her looking back at him. At first with a wondering look but than a smug came to her face.

She knew why he was distracted.

The rest of practice was a blur to Sparrow, just a lot more yelling, running, and sneaking looks at Faybelle and once in a while to find her looking back at him.

After practice, once he had put his regular clothes on. He was wearing a dark green muscle tee, some ripped jeans, and a old pair of sneakers he had had forever, he headed back to the bleachers for his bag to find Faybelle sitting text to it on her phone. She was still wearing her warm-up cloths, which Sparrow thinks look way to good on her.

“Hey,” he said once he reaches her.

“Hey,” She replies, “Have you played Pokemon Go so much that you have gotten it in your brain and you kept seeing Pokemon near me and were catching them with your mind.”

“No,” he said looking away from her, “You just looked good.”

“Really,” she asked.

“Ya,” he answered.

“No one really tells me that,” she said as she started to play with the hair at the end of her ponytail.

“Follow me,” he said, grabbing his bag with one hand and her hand in the other. He guided them towards the closest they were in just a few weeks ago. He closed the door behind them before he pushed her against the wall.

“Sparrow,” she said.

“Shut up,” he replied but he didn't even give her a chance to say anything because before she knew it they were kissing. And not like cute first date kissing but like kissing kissing

Faybelle didn't know how much time had passed, or when her arms went around his neck, or anything really. Just herself and Sparrow. Faybelle and Sparrow, she thought, I like the sound of that.

She also didn't hear the voices but she could hear them once the door became open. “I think it's in... Wow,” the voice belonged to Duchess and behind her was the rest of the General Villainy class.

Faybelle quickly retracted her arms and brought her head down and pushed herself up against the wall. Of course the one time she kissed a guy she would attract a Pokemon and her classmates.

“How about we go find that Seel and leave these two Lovebirds alone,” Lizzie said, smirking as she closed the door.

Sparrow sent them a thumbs up which got him a hit from Faybelle. He looked back at her, “What did you want them to watch.”

“Just shut up and kiss me you stupid bird,” she said putting her arms back around his neck.

“You know insulting me won't get you kisses,” he said, leaning bak from her.

“Ya ya ya,” she said leaning forward and catching his lips.


End file.
